


Scandalous

by Lioness_Snake



Series: One-had-to-come-out-shot.... [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Draco is hosting a engagement party for his son and his bride to be, Rose’s dress causes some commotion.





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my Alpha/Beta @Purebloodpony for being so supportive.

It could have been so beautiful.....................  
The gardens were fabulous that day. The air warm, happy faces, laughter not too much, an austere group of purebloods. It was all so pleasant.....  
Scrap that....replace with scandalous.  
Draco stood there, his wife Astoria poised, coiffed beautifully, long sleek dress, he opted for a dark summer tux. Picture perfect until; Rose Weasley swanned by, hanging on Scorpius elbow. Her dress revealing too much, how dare she. Draco was thunderous. How could she reveal so much? Shaming the Malfoy name? Scorpius surely had a say in this?  
Draco kept up his austere look, exterior as cool as ever. He leaned over to his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek, “You will excuse me.” It wasn’t a question, he never asked anyone for anything, he was Draco ‘fucking’ Malfoy. He signaled for an elf, as he made his way through the crowd. He needed an Ogden’s finest black label, now.  
His elf appeared midway across the garden, his drink balanced on a silver platter. Draco downed it in one go, handing the befuddled elf the empty glass. He walked up to the young couple holding hands, their smiles wide as guests congratulated them.  
“Scorpius, Rose, look at you two.” He heartily applauded his son and his fiancée. The sole purpose of the party was to announce their upcoming nuptials. His son and the daughter of his childhood rival were to marry at Samhain. A splendid choice, the solstice marked to be an excellent time for a commitment like this one. Unity amongst Pureblood families, the ever-productive Weasleys and the let’s not emphasize this too much, one child every generation; Malfoys.  
Rose and Scorpius looked toward the patriarch. Scorpius scowled a bit, Rose, of course, glowing like a beacon in the sea, no pun intended on her flaming locks.  
“My dears, I’m so happy you’re taking the plunge," He wholeheartedly stated, he was happy Scorpius decided to marry at twenty, the younger, the better to start a family, as far as he were concerned. He and Astoria were nineteen and eighteen when they married. Unfortunately, they were gifted with a single heir. Maybe this would change the Malfoy heirs luck, and they would be blessed with more children.  
“Thank you, father,” Rose answered for her fiancée and herself, allowing her father in law to be, a small kiss on her cheek.

“Enjoy the party,” He said as he turned around. Leaving his son with a younger crowd. He had no business mingling with them. Nor any desire to do so. At the back of the garden, more modern music played with cocktails and decor in a youthful wizard style.  
Draco made his way into his house, a headache was forming his wife could do the honors for an hour as he retreated to his beloved Library, one hour should do the trick.  
Rose glowed with all the attention and well-wishers. Yet, she could still hear her mother’s angry voice echo in her ears, and see her mother frowning, ‘How could you marry into the Malfoy’s?....... Changing your name as well?’ Tough luck old bird, she mused as she grabbed a flute filled with bubbly.  
Her purse buzzed, alerting her to a new message. She rolled her eyes as she retrieved the compact from her bag, grabbing her red lipstick as well. Opening the disguised makeup case so that she could read the message conveyed on the mirror. She topped her lips up and pouted at the other end. Her compact was charmed to display messages, while the other side could watch her. Rose licked her bottom lip, knowing full well the recipient wasn’t too happy with her, ‘Tough titty’ she mused. Putting her charmed compact and lipstick back in her bag.  
“Scorpius honey....... I’m running to the ladies,” She whispered in her boyfriend's ear. “Mmm, I’m going to find Albus, darling.” Scorpius mused.  
“Go right ahead, lover, I’ll find you,” Rose smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips.  
Butterflies erupted inside her stomach as she traipsed along the lantern-lit path leading up to the Manor, Astoria made good on her promise, the place oozed beyond magical. She was the best mother in law one could wish for, elegant lady and doting mother. Her heart thrummed inside her chest, hairs stood up on her arms, her pussy well, it tingled like crazy.  
The ancient manor was dimly lit, candles were set to low light, the Malfoys didn’t want too many guests to wander inside, Lumos prohibited, fortunately, Rose knew where she was going, as a regular guest since her fifteenth birthday. Scorpius invited her and Albus to come and spend the holidays here, she knew where the hidden corridors were and how the magical paths lead to quick routes, the old building creaked and moaned, it didn’t scare her one bit. ....‘Ah, the familiar doors were leading to’.......she softly knocked.

“Come in,” A voice sternly answered her knock. Rose opened the doors, books lined the walls, these were the Lord of the Manors favorites, “Ah, Rose so glad you came by, close the doors.” Draco turned around facing the fire in the hearth, holding a tumbler filled with an amber liquid. Also, his favorite.  
“You requested my presence, Sir?” Rose set her silver heeled foot on the polar bear rug. It tickled her toes.  
“Yes, I did.” He placed his glass on the white marble mantle. “I think we need a firm word,” His, eyes blazing like molten silver.  
“We do?” Rose feigned innocence.  
“Yes, don’t act like you’re oblivious, Granger is your mother so her brain must have rubbed off on yours,” Draco was as angry as he could get. Petulant little girl.  
“And Ron Weasley is my dad, so...” She crept closer, he hated her father and vice versa. “Do you like my dress, daddy?” She put her finger between her teeth as her other hand trailed Draco’s arm.  
“It simply is scandalous.” Draco retorted, venom dripping from his face, his eyes set sternly. “It isn’t Malfoy worthy, I can see your nipples poking through the fabric! You’re not wearing a bra.”  
“Mm, you noticed then.” Rose voice tinkled like little bells.  
“Hard not to notice, you look like a cheap slut.” Draco was firm about it, she looked like a whore, dark red lips, her curly tresses unmanaged. He wasn’t even sure she wore knickers. “Scorpius did address this mess?” He hoped his son did so.  
“Nope, he didn’t. His mind wanders you know,” Rose stepped closer her breast brushing the austere man’s side, “Look, daddy,” Her eyes trailed down her cleavage.  
“You’re making a spectacle of yourself, we do have guests outside. The Malfoy name must be upheld.”  
“You’re no fun.” Rose pouted her red lips. “My dress is easy access, wanna try daddy?” Her hand trailed southwards, cupping Draco’s dick. “Mmmm who’s a naughty boy then?” Her voice husk as she brought her mouth to Draco’s ear. “Baby girl can take care

of your hard on, maybe I could wrap my red lips around your knob, wouldn’t you like that daddy.”  
Draco groaned, feeling her thumb caress his bollocks through his tux. “Okay fine.” His hand went inside her dress, cupping her breast, he liked how hard her nipple could be. Suckling it was a treat he indulged in as often as he could.  
“Ah, see daddy, Rosy Posy knows what her daddy likes,” Rose unfastened his tux, freeing his dick. “So nice, so hard for baby girl,” Rose licked her lips. She grabbed his cock, slowly pumping it with her hand.  
“Scandalous,” Draco murmured.  
“Mmm, indeed scandalous,” Rose sank to her knees, enclosing her mouth around Draco’s fat cock. Humming as she bobbed her head around him, taking him as far as she could.  
Draco looked down at his mistress, she gave good head, he could perhaps allow her some liberty, she was to marry his gay son, allowing him free reign as he humped her cousin. Tori would have to turn a blind eye, his son would marry the girl, and he would make sure the Malfoy line continued.  
Scandalous indeed.


End file.
